Rocky
Stuart Ralston (Season 1–Season 2) Samuel Faraci (Season 3–present) Eric O'Carroll (Season 1–present) ----}} Rocky is a male mixed breed Eco Pup. He is one of the main protagonists of the PAW Patrol. It is unknown what his true breeds are. His primary purpose is to use recycled items to fix broken objects such as water towers and soccer goals. Rocky is a recycling pup. His main color is green. He is a hybrid/mix-breed Eco pup who always has something to fix a problem. Rocky uses his handy claw to pick up pieces that could be recycled and use them for other purposes. Rocky is a mix-breed pup that always has handy resources. He's an enthusiastic recycling dog with a thousand ideas and tools inside of his pup pack. Rocky is a clever Eco-puppy. He reduces, reuses, and recycles anything he can find. However, Rocky has aquaphobia (fear of water). Sometimes, he has to face his fear, but he never seems to overcome it. However, he accepts being wet whenever he is turned into a mer-pup. Rocky is grey with white paws, a white tip on his tail, and white tips on the fur tufts on his face, along with a darker gray circle around his left eye and two circles on his back. He has a black nose and orange-ish brown eyes. He also has a floppy right ear. Here's a gallery of Rocky's attires throughout the series. Rocky.png|Standard outfit pp2837.png|Clown costume 10014555 1476167635930204 490077718 n.jpg|Camping uniform Rocky and Chase at the hoedown.jpg|Cowboy outfit Rocky-likey.png|Pup-Tacular (glasses and mohawk) Psas17.png|Knight costume Bsk27.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Pp1337.png|Collar only Pp344.png|Uniform top only Pp868.png|Hat and collar only Pp813.png|Scuba gear Brush.PNG|Pup pack and collar only Pp3035.png|With Winter hat Mer(Rocky).PNG|Mer-pup Snowboarding Rocky.png|Snowboarding gear Pup-Fu!31(Rocky Routine).png|Martial arts uniform AP 3.png|Air rescue uniform PAW Patrol Rocky Pups Save Apollo.jpg|Superhero outfit Quest for the Crown 84.jpg|Mission PAW uniform PAW Patrol 321A Scene 28.jpg|Safari outfit Baby Octopus 93.jpg|Sea Patrol uniform Rocky Sea Patrol Scuba gear.jpg|Sea Patrol scuba suit Pirate Pups 42.jpg|Pirate outfit Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Rocky has his own personalized Pup Tag, with a shape of a recycling symbol on it, which he uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol Pups. When in use, the Pup Tag would flash its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Rocky badge1.png Greenmeansgo.PNG Rocky's pup pack contains a screwdriver and claw/pincer. It also contains a variety of other tools, such as a glue bottle, coil of adhesive tape, spatula, and many others. His Mission PAW pup pack contains a radar scanner that can locate pups such as Chase, as shown in "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown". His Sea Patrol Pup Pack carries a rescue buoy, and a metal detector, which he uses, despite his aquaphobia, to locate the lost rattle of the baby octopus after it was knocked underwater in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus". His Pup Pack when in his scuba gear carries a welding tool, which he uses to help secure the new support for the Adventure Beach pier in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier". Baby_Octopus_15.jpg Baby_Octopus_16.jpg Baby_Octopus_89.jpg Baby_Octopus_90.jpg PAW_Patrol_Sea_Patrol_Pups_Save_the_Pier_Scene_34_Rocky.png Rocky's recycling truck is a green vehicle which is used to recycle items. Rocky also uses this as his pup-house, which can be used to store various items to use during missions. His truck also has 2 pallet loaders to load various things, such as the Lookout cake in "Pups Take the Cake". In Season 3, Rocky's recycling truck has been upgraded to transform into a tugboat, and used for water missions. His vehicle number is 05. 05 V1.png 05 V2.png PAW Patrol Stinky Flower Scene 29.jpg With his new duties as a lifeguard and member of the Sea Patrol protecting Adventure Beach, Rocky was given a new all-terrain vehicle that can be driven on the surface or under the water, or on land. His vehicle comes complete with an airlock in the back that either he, or another pup, can use to change into their scuba gear to help out underwater. Shark_28.jpg Shark_31.jpg Shark_33.jpg PAW_Patrol_Sea_Patrol_Pups_Save_the_Pier_Scene_32.png Rocky has a recycling truck (as mentioned above) that contains a bountiful collection of used, old items that he would use to build something new. He also uses the recycled items as parts in order to repair an object. Rocky's claw helps him build things and pick them up. His pup pack contains glue which he can retrieve by barking. *"Don't lose it, reuse it!" *"Green means go!" *"Why trash it, when you can stash it!" (US) *"Why smash them, when you can stash them!" (UK) *"Rocky-Likey!" (From "Pup-Tacular"). *"Rocky to the rescue!" (From "Pups and the Very Big Baby") *"Nooooo!" (usually leading him to getting wet) Do you like Rocky? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Rocky? He's adorable He's an eco-pup He's smart He's fun What is your favorite attire of Rocky? Standard outfit Clown costume Camping uniform Cowboy outfit Pup-Tacular outfit (glasses and mohawk) Knight costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Scuba gear Winter hat Snowboarding gear Martial arts uniform Superhero outfit Jungle outfit Air Patrol flight gear Sea Patrol gear Mission PAW gear Pirate outfit Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Main Pets Category:Important Males Category:Important Youth Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Fully Protected Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol